plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Potato Mine (Ability)
:For the Potato Mine in other games, see Potato Mine. Potato Mine is an ability of the Cactus in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. It has the same ability as it has in the main series of the games it appears in. When one or more zombies get close to it, it explodes and deals 175 damage. The Potato Mine's weakness is that it can also be destroyed by the zombies' weapons. It takes 30 seconds to recharge one Potato Mine, and the Cactus can recharge up to three at a time. Description Potato Mines force Zombies to look down. If a Zombie sets foot on a Potato Mine, it will explode and they will experience the full force of a "SPUDOW!" Health A Potato Mine absorbs approximately 16 hitpoints, requiring at least two bullets to be shot at from Foot Soldier's or All-Star's primary weapon. Strategies A good strategy is to hide it in a place that cannot be noticed or to put it near a narrow passage with Tallnut Battlements covering up the rest of the space. Another strategy is to deploy a Potato Mine in the center of a zombie summon point. The Potato Mine will be camouflaged, making it hard to see it. When a zombie walks near the summon point, the Potato Mine will detonate. Gallery PotatomineGW.PNG|Icon Potato_Mine_GW.PNG|Potato Mine in the tutorial CACTSPUD.png|Finishing the "Spud Master" achievement Hello.png|Potato Mine in the Operation Yukon trailer Trivia *Potato Mines do not need to arm before rising from the ground. ** However, upon deployment, there is a 1.5 second delay during which they cannot detonate, but are invulnerable to attacks as well. This prevents the Cactus from using it as an overpowered close range instant-kill attack. *Destroying a Potato Mine rewards the attacker with ten coins. **Getting blown up by one also counts as it getting destroyed, thus still receive the 10 coins. *When deploying a Potato Mine, it makes noises that are very similar to those of a hamster or a gerbil, but in the other games it does not, it is currently unknown why. *The Potato Mine's light no longer flashes, most likely because it would be too easy for zombies to notice it, especially in nighttime levels. *As the zombies, it is possible to vanquish a teammate by destroying a Potato Mine when they are close to it. This often happens by accident. **The same can also happen if the player stays too close to the mine as someone destroys it or if the player's teammates are too close when the player is killed by one. *It is similar to a hamster in three ways. First, it sounds like a hamster when it is placed. Second, it nestles in the ground similar to a hamster. And third, it will attack when someone disturbs it. *In early beta footage, up to ten Potato Mines could be spawned. Their damage was possibly weaker then, possibly to an equivalent of that to the Potato Nugget Mine. *Potato Mines look like the ones in the original Plants vs. Zombies but have eyelids, look around and have black pupils/white eyes. Category:Plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare plants Category:Abilities Category:Cactus abilities Category:Explosive plants Category:Area-of-effect plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 plants Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Single-use plants